Mala Novia
by FungysCullen13
Summary: OS. Basada en la canción Bad Girlfriend. Possessiveward & Teasella. ¿Qué pasa cuando Bella lleva al límite la paciencia de Edward al coquetear con otros hombres? Rated M por lenguaje y lemmon. TRADUCCIÓN.


**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Nolebucgrl, yo sólo traduzco.**

**¡Muchas gracias a Nolebucgrl por dejarme traducir su historia!**

**This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is Nolebucgrl, I just translate.**

**Thank you so much Nolebucgrl for let me translate your story!**

* * *

><p><strong>..::Bad Girlfriend::..<strong>

**..::Chica mala::..**

¡Demonios! ¿Es que acaso esta reunión nunca terminará? Estaba retrasado y, maldita sea, sabía lo que pasaba cuando llegaba tarde. Tenía que salir de aquí pronto. ¿Cómo es que unos tragos después del trabajo se habían convertido en cena y se prolongaba hasta el postre? Sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba hacer para esta campaña publicitaria y Jenkins también lo sabía pero el cliente siempre tenía la razón, o eso decían.

Intenté mirar discretamente mi Rolex e hice una mueca cuando vi la hora. Una hora dejada a sus deseos… estaba verdaderamente jodido. Casi lloro de alegría cuando el mesero nos trajo la cuenta. Tenía la tarjeta en la mano antes de que él pudiera dejar la cuenta en la mesa e irse. "No tienes que pagar eso, Edward," me dijo el viejo charlatán, palmeando su enorme panza con completa satisfacción. Tamborileé los dedos sobre la mesa mientras esperaba a que el mesero regresara para poder firmar el recibo y salir de una maldita vez de aquí. Era una lástima que no tuviera suficiente dinero en efectivo o ya podría haberme ido.

"No hay problema," le dije con los dientes apretados. Resistí la urgencia de lanzar el puño al aire en señal de victoria cuando el mesero regreso con el recibo. Firme con mi nombre en un movimiento y se lo regrese con una sonrisa tensa.

"¿Tienes una cita caliente, Cullen? Noche de viernes, un chico joven como tú… porqué recuerdo que cuando…"

"Sí," lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera comenzar otra historia sin sentido. "De hecho, ella ya me está esperando así que tengo que irme."

"¡Oh, por supuesto! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" me hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. No me importaba si estaba siendo jodidamente grosero en ese momento; le di un rápido apretón a su mano y salí de allí. Empuje mi boleto de estacionamiento contra el parquero y camine de un lado a otro esperando a que trajeran mi Mercedes azul medianoche. Me desaté la corbata y me quité el saco gris. Ya no tenía tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarme, tendría que ir ligeramente formal. Doble las mangas de mi camisa blanca y me pase una mano por el cabello.

Mi carro apareció y le lance un billete de diez dólares al parquero mientras me subía y me alejaba a toda velocidad del restaurante. Al menos no estaba tan lejos. Cinco millas; diez minutos más. Sin embargo, diez minutos eran una eternidad cuando ella estaba involucrada. Me pase una luz amarilla y giré a la derecha en Waters Avenue, dejando escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo cuando delante de mí vi las luces neón de Eden. Entré y gemí ante la cantidad de carros en el estacionamiento. Encontré un lugar vacío en la parte de atrás y me estacioné. Estaba fuera del carro casi en el mismo momento en que apagué el motor, metiéndome las llaves al bolsillo y corriendo a la entrada.

"Hola amigo, ¿Qué tal te va?" le pregunté al portero musculoso, Emmett. Veníamos aquí con regularidad y él nos conocía bien.

Sus ojos azules brillaron cuando me sonrió. "Loco como el infierno hombre, ya sabes cómo es aquí."

Suspiré. Maldita sea, lo sabía bien. "Ella esta…"

"Está adentro," me dijo, riéndose suavemente.

"¿Está…?"

"Oh, sí." Maldición. Tomó el billete que le ofrecía y me hizo gestos para que entrara. "Buena suerte." Estaba muy seguro de que la iba a necesitar. Pase por un segundo par de puertas y entré al club. Los ruidosos acordes de la guitarra en vivo asaltaron mis oídos en el momento en que entré. Las luces blancas parpadeaban, cegándome temporalmente mientras tropezaba al intentar mantenerme firme. Tenía que encontrarla.

Choqué con un tipo bajito y me disculpe profusamente mientras intentaba llegar al escenario. Ella estaría allí o en el bar y una chica como ella no tenía que esperar para conseguir bebidas en un bar. Pasé a través de la multitud de cuerpos bailando y fui golpeado mientras caminaba hacia el frente del lugar. La banda, irónicamente llamada Silencio, estaba ardiendo esa noche, resonantes golpes de batería y canciones sensuales se combinaban para ayudar a que el Edén le hiciera honor a su nombre. Seducción pura y absoluta, de eso se trataba este lugar. Y nadie era más seductora que mi chica.

Llegué al escenario y miré alrededor frenéticamente. Ella debería estar enfrente, moviendo su maravilloso cuerpo al compás de la música y atrayendo cada mirada a ella. Pero ella no estaba en ningún lugar visible. Comencé a caminar hacía el bar cuando un movimiento que vi por el rabillo de mi ojo capto mi atención. ¡Santa mierda, ella estaba en el escenario!

Su cuerpo era una maravilla, cubierto por un ceñido vestido rojo que acentuaba sus pechos perfectos y su pequeña cintura. Era de corte bajo, mostrando ese precioso lunar que estaba directamente en medio de sus preciosas tetas. Gemí cuando vi que no estaba usando sostén, sus pezones se veían duros y orgullosamente erectos a través de la delgada tela. El vestido a duras penas cubría su entrepierna, llegando muy arriba en su muslo y enseñando sus bien formadas piernas. Usaba unas botas de cuero rojo en conjunto con su vestido que le llegaban a las rodillas. Su pelo estaba rizado en desorden alrededor de su cabeza, cayendo en gloriosas ondas que se movían con su cabeza y su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Se giró y sentí mi ya dura polla endurecerse más ante la vista de su espalda completamente desnuda. Ella era indecente, sexy como nadie, tentadora como el infierno y mía.

No es como si las personas supieran eso, con ella moviéndose sensualmente alrededor del escenario y frotándose contra el vocalista de Silencio. A él no parecía molestarle en absoluto sus atenciones, moviendo la mano para ponerla en su espalda desnuda, justo sobre su delicioso trasero. Ella presiono su ingle contra un costado de su pierna y se frotó contra él mientras cantaba una canción sobre follar en un baño público. Por la forma en que la estaba mirando, era claro que él pretendía que las palabras fueran una invitación.

Maldito James… él sabía que ella no era soltera pero se la follaría en un segundo si pensara que podría conseguirlo. Él no llevaba camiseta y ella pasaba una mano sobre su pecho, tirando del aro que tenía en su pezón izquierdo. Él dejo escapar un placentero siseo por lo bajo y ella se rió cuando él se equivocó con el resto de la canción. Me quede en un lado del escenario y apenas me contuve de subir allí para llevármela. Ella se enojaría si hiciera eso y sabía que podía confiar en ella. Sólo que era jodidamente difícil verla presionar su cuerpo contra cualquier hombre caliente que se pusiera en su camino. Sin embargo, ella amaba la atención, se deleitaba con ella. Cuando salías con una chica como ella, simplemente tienes que lidiar con ello. Sabía que cada hombre que la veía la deseaba; si no fuera ya mía haría lo posible por tenerla.

La canción terminó y sentí el alivio pasar a través de mí cuando Bella se alejo de James y camino hacia el otro lado del escenario, sus caderas se movían sensualmente al caminar. "Oye, espera un minuto chica sexy," gruñó James en el micrófono. Se detuvo y puso las manos en las caderas, interrogándolo con una ceja alzada. "Tengo otra canción que es para ti." Una sonrisa curvo sus labios cuando se acercó lentamente a él. Los ojos de él la estaban devorando y ella se lamió sus labios rojos tentadoramente. "Te ves un poco sedienta," le dijo, estirándose hacía un lado y tomando una botella de Jack. Bella se rió y tomo la botella, inclinándolo un poco como si estuviera brindando por él y bebiéndolo como si fuera agua.

James jadeó y le sonrió a la multitud. "Ella también toma. ¿Alguna vez en su vida han visto a una chica más sexy?" La multitud respondió con un rotundo no y sentí que mis dientes chocaban fuertemente en un ataque de rabia cuando él le quitó la botella y tomo un trago. Hizo un ademan para que Bella abriera la boca y presiono sus labios contra los de ella, aparentemente para darle más whisky. Vi todo rojo y estaba a punto de subir al escenario cuando una gran mano cayó sobre mi hombro.

"Es sólo para el espectáculo, hombre," me aseguró Emmett.

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo te sentirías si fuera tu chica la que está allá arriba?"

Frunció el ceño ante esa idea pero sacudió la cabeza. "Sabes que sólo son amigos." No, él era mi amigo, supuestamente, eso no lo hacía dueño de ella.

"Sabes que él se la follaría en cualquier oportunidad." Emmett frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada porque sabía que era verdad. James se cogía a alguien en todos sus malditos espectáculos.

En el escenario, Bella se aparto de él con el ceño un poco fruncido y comenzó a alejarse cuando él atrapo su mano y la jaló de regreso a él. "Solo tú puedes ponerme así de duro con un besito como ese." Él llevo la mano de ella a su polla y eso fue el límite para mí. Emmett me sujetó por los hombros y luché por soltarme.

"Joder, suéltame, Emmett." Me iba a subir al escenario y James iba a recibir la paliza de su vida.

"Amigo, ella se encargará. ¿Qué no conoces a tu chica?" La conocía, por supuesto que sí, pero en esos momentos se veía muy pecaminosa y su mano estaba en la polla de él. No podía ver su rostro pero no parecía que estuviera peleando por alejarse. Seguí intentando infructuosamente alejarme del agarre del tipo.

James le dedico una sonrisa lobuna, tirando de su cabello rubio que le llegaba a los hombros y se lanzo a cantar una canción llamada "Chica Sucia." Llevaba dos líneas de la canción cuando se interrumpió abruptamente con un grito estrangulado. "Ves, te lo dije," anuncio Emmett triunfantemente. Bella había apretado como mucha fuerza sus bolas y mientras él jadeaba de dolor ella levantó la mano derecha y lo golpeó en la nariz. La sangre salió a borbotones mientras maldecía y se agarraba al mismo tiempo la polla y la nariz.

"Perra," jadeo.

Ella se inclinó hacia el micrófono y le sonrió a la multitud que se había quedado con la boca abierta. "Considéralo inspiración para tu siguiente canción, James. Tal vez podrías nombrarla, 'Si quisiera mi mano en tu pequeña polla, yo misma la habría puesto allí'. Creo que el cantante estará indispuesto por un rato, DJ. ¿Por qué no me tocas una canción? Siento ganas de bailar un poco más." Su voz era un ronroneo sexy, una canción de sirena y el DJ no vaciló en ponerle una canción para cumplir su pedido ya que el espectáculo en vivo estaba oficialmente terminado.

Finalmente se bajó del escenario y piso la pista de baile, deslizándose entre los cuerpos, presionándose contra cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ella. No importaba si era hombre o mujer; Bella frotaba su cuerpo contra todos. Nadie se resistía. Una mujer se puso enfrente de ella y un hombre detrás mientras movían sus cuerpos juntos al ritmo de la música. Bella movió sus manos sobre el cuerpo curvilíneo de la mujer y ella lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás en completo éxtasis ante el toque experto de mi chica.

Emmett exhaló un suspiro junto a mí y sacudió la cabeza, alejándose mientras murmuraba algo sobre ir a casa con Rose. Me reí porque sabía por experiencia lo que le podía pasar a un hombre cuando miraba a Bella y apostaría mi dinero a que muchas parejas habían tenido un sexo muy caliente después de un encuentro con mi chica. Ella se giró en ese momento, como si sintiera mi mirada en ella y sus hermosos ojos cafés se encontraron con los míos a través del lugar. Una sonrisa curvo lentamente sus labios mientras seguía moviéndose con la música, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de algún bastardo que no podía creer la suerte que tenía, tenía los ojos casi fuera de las cuencas. Sin embargo, los ojos de ella estaban solo al pendiente de mí mientras se presionaba contra él y molía su coño contra la pierna de él.

Sostuve su mirada mientras ella ponía más empeño en su espectáculo. Ahora que sabía que estaba aquí, quito todas las barreras para ponerme lo más caliente y molesto que pudiera conseguir antes de dejarme llevarla a casa para cogerla. A ella le encantaba hacerme verla bailar con otros hombres, dejando que sus manos tocaran su cuerpo… mi cuerpo. Le gustaba ponerme al borde de las peleas antes de sacarme de mi miseria. Lo sabía y siempre volvía a caer.

Ella se giro en sus brazos, presionando su trasero contra la polla de él, la cual sin duda estaba dura por su proximidad. Ella le agarro las manos y las movió sobre todo su cuerpo, los dedos de ambos rozando los costados de sus senos, bajando por su estómago y sobre sus caderas. Apreté los puños ante la imagen. Sin importar cuantas veces lo hiciera, siempre me llevaba al borde de la locura.

Las manos de ambos se dirigieron hacia su entrepierna y fue mi límite, avance abriéndome paso a través de la multitud. Bella me miro durante todo el camino con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios mientras su cuerpo ondulaba debajo de sus manos. Me detuve frente a ella, tenía ojos solo para ella. "Manos fuera," dije suavemente. Bella tembló y supe que no fue por las manos del tipo; fue por mis palabras y mi rostro, la amenaza en ellos.

"Lo siento, amigo, ella está claramente ocupada," respondió el imbécil mientras seguía pasando las manos sobre sus muslos, cada vez más cerca del paraíso.

"Ella es mía y si no alejas tus manos de ella ahora, no tendrás nada con que buscar a tientas a otras chicas," gruñí. Finalmente lo miré, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su sonrisa estúpida se congeló. Aún así, sus manos se quedaron donde mismo sin moverse a otro lugar. Bella seguía mirándome y se lamió los labios provocadoramente, sus caderas meciéndose al ritmo de la música. "Tienes hasta que cuente tres. Uno, dos…" y él se fue, moviéndose rápidamente a través de la multitud como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a perseguirlo y patearle el trasero. Como si ahora me fuera a alejar un solo centímetro de mi chica y esperar a que el siguiente predador apareciera.

Se acercó a mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, presionando sus deliciosas tetas contra mi pecho cuando se acercó a mi oído y dijo, "Te tardaste bastante." Agarre su cintura y deje que mis dedos acariciaran su firme culo.

"Llevo un rato aquí. Vi lo que sucedió el en escenario." Sonrió triunfante ante mis palabras. "Estaba a punto de subir al escenario cuando te hiciste cargo de la situación."

Llevó sus labios a mi oído y mordió suavemente, haciéndome gemir de deseo. Si no la follaba pronto, moriría. "¿Te gustó eso, bebé?"

"Sí y no. No me gustó que sus manos y labios estuvieran en ti pero me gustó como lo resolviste. Fue tan caliente como el infierno y quería tomarte allí sobre el escenario y mostrarle a todos a quien perteneces." Mordió mi lóbulo y cerré los ojos, lleno de placer.

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" preguntó, sus manos se zambulleron en mi cabello mientras continuaba lamiendo y mordiendo mi oído.

"Porque nadie más que yo, puede ver tu deslumbrante cuerpo desnudo. Nadie más que yo, puede ver la forma en que te mueves cuando te toco. Nadie más que yo, puede escuchar los gemidos que haces cuando te pruebo. Nadie más que yo, puede escuchar los sonidos que haces cuando te follo. Solo yo, nena." Mi voz era un ronroneo bajo, y ella jadeó ante mis palabras.

Se mordió el labio y sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los míos. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos hambrientos de deseo por mí. "Llévame a casa y hazme hacer esos sonidos, Edward. Sólo tú." Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, agarre su mano y nos apure para salir del edificio.

Alcance a escuchar como Emmett se reía detrás de nosotros cuando pasamos a través del estacionamiento hacia mi carro. La necesidad que sentía por ella era demente y no creía poder aguantar todo el camino a casa. Justo ahora el estacionamiento estaba vacío pero, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría así? La subí al capo de mi Mercedes y me miró con los ojos excitados.

Me puse de pie entre sus piernas y la jalé hacia mí de la cintura hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedaron juntos. Aferré su delicioso cuerpo contra el mío cuando ella se estiró enredando los dedos en el cabello que tenía en la parte trasera de mi cuello y acerco mi rostro al suyo hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron.

Chupó mi labio superior dentro de su boca mientras yo chupaba su labio inferior dentro de la mía. Mi polla se endureció en mis pantalones cuando su boca me mordió el labio. Abriendo mi boca, empuje mi lengua hacia adelante para encontrarme con la suya, probando una embriagante combinación de whisky y el dulce sabor que era puramente de Bella.

Movió sus caderas contra mí presionando con fuerza su coño escasamente cubierto contra mi erección atrapada en los confines de mi pantalón. Instintivamente mis caderas empujaron hacia adelante y me perdí con la sensación de nuestros cuerpos presionándose juntos.

Rompió el beso y arrastro sus dientes por mi mandíbula subiendo hasta mi oído, haciéndome gemir de placer. Mordió juguetonamente mi lóbulo y gruñí por instinto, haciéndola reír ligeramente.

"Bella, me vuelves loco," murmuré pasando los labios por la longitud de su cuello.

"Es lo que intento, bebé. Ahora cállate y tómame," habló en voz baja, casi un susurro en mi oído que mandó un estremecimiento de placer que bajo por mi espalda. Sus palabras, su boca, su cuerpo; era demasiado y yo quería todo eso, pero justo ahora todo lo que necesitaba era la sensación de su sexy culo moviéndose pecaminosamente contra mí.

Soltó sus brazos de alrededor de mi cuello pasando sus dedos lentamente por el cuello de mi camisa. Alejó una de sus manos de la tela y trazo con sus dedos la piel de mi garganta subiendo hacia mi mandíbula, sus uñas arañaban ligeramente la línea donde crecía mi barba, dejándome un cosquilleo en la piel.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron cuando trazo mis labios con un dedo. Abriendo la boca chupe su dedo, mi lengua se envolvía a su alrededor y mis dientes lo mordían ligeramente. Cerré los ojos y gemí, mi polla se puso aún más dura, si es que era posible. Sacó su dedo de mi boca, uniendo esa mano a la otra que había estado hecha puño con firmeza en mi camisa desde que metió su dedo a mi boca.

"Te necesito, Edward. Te deseo, mucho." Se presionó con fuerza contra mí para acentuar su punto. Sentí que una guerra se comenzaba a liberar dentro de mí. Sabía que eso había llegado demasiado lejos con mucha rapidez pero me sentía obligado a seguir adelante por mi necesidad de reclamarla como mía.

"Por favor," ronroneo seductoramente pasando su lengua ligeramente por el contorno de mi oreja. Estaba seguro de que no había mejor sonido en todo el maldito mundo que mi Bella rogándome por tomarla.

Se presionó contra mí; mis caderas se deslizaron en conjunción con las de ella cuando baje las manos por sus costados para envolverlas en la deliciosa curva de su culo. Ella empujo, yo jalé. Ella jaló, yo empuje.

Nos movíamos casi frenéticamente, nuestras respiraciones se hacían cada vez más ruidosas hasta que el único sonido que pude escuchar era el de las ropas rozándose cuando nuestros cuerpos se presionaban el uno contra el otro, el susurro de nuestros apasionados besos, y sus gemidos que aumentaban de volumen con cada movimiento de su coño contra mí.

Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo mi nombre y mis ojos bajaron de su hermoso rostro hacia la pendiente de su cuello y más abajo para concentrarse en sus perfectos pechos. Me incliné hacia adelante, y presioné mi boca abierta contra ese lunar jodidamente sexy que capto mi atención hace rato antes de que mis labios continuaran sobre uno de sus pechos cubiertos de seda roja.

Sentí sus pezones reaccionar ante el calor de mi boca cuando lo apreté entre mis labios y presioné mi lengua contra él. Sus manos se movieron a mi cabello de nuevo, jalándolo cuando me moví de un pecho a otro y mordía la perfecta cumbre, sonriendo presumidamente por su jadeo de placer. Continué devorando su pecho mientras mi mano encontraba su camino desde su culo, alrededor de su cuerpo para presionar su clítoris.

"Creí que no querías que la gente te viera cogiéndome, Edward," se rió sin aliento cuando moví sus bragas ya mojadas hacia un lado y deje que mi pulgar acariciara su pequeño manojo de nervios.

"No hay nadie aquí, Bella. Y en verdad que no me importa si alguien nos ve," gruñí trabajando su sexo húmedo y caliente con mis dedos.

Sus caderas se empujaron contra mí y podía ver que estaba cerca. Sus manos dejaron mi cabello, moviéndose a mis brazos y apretándose en mis bíceps. Ella empujo de nuevo, sosteniéndose ahí y la sentí temblar.

"Oh joder. Oh sí," gritó viniéndose en mis dedos. Los dedos de mi otra mano todavía estaban en su culo enterrado en su piel para empujarla contra mí en repetidas ocasiones, mi polla todavía encarcelada estaba desesperada por algún tipo de alivio.

Lentamente lleve mis labios de su pecho a su cuello, sacando la lengua y saboreando el sudor salado de su piel mientras mis caderas empujaban salvajemente, urgiéndola a seguirme, hasta que sentí una presión en mi estómago. Estaba muy cerca de venirme en mis pantalones como un maldito adolescente sin experiencia pero en ese momento no me podía importar menos.

"¡Joder, pornografía gratis!" La voz excesivamente borracha de James, mi supuesto amigo, se escucho a la distancia. Su incomprensible voz fue todo un bloqueo de pollas y el estado duro que había estado soportando toda la noche se desvaneció más rápido de lo humanamente posible.

"Joder," gruñí cuando mi cuerpo perdió inmediatamente todos los impulsos. Me alejé de Bella a regañadientes y sobre su hombro lance dagas con los ojos al maldito bastardo y a sus amigos que estaban caminando hacia nosotros.

"Santa mierda, ¿eres tú Cullen?" cuestionó sonando genuinamente impresionado. Se tropezó un poco cuando cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza intentando discernir si en realidad era yo a quien estaba viendo. Estaba teniendo dificultades ya que mi rostro estaba en las sombras y la única luz que había en la calle era la del estacionamiento que estaba detrás de mí.

"Sí, Hunter, soy yo," respondí con los dientes apretados. Sé que no todos los días me pongo a causar estragos en mi pecaminosa chica caliente sobre el capo de mi coche pero, ¿Por qué jodidos tenía que actuar como si fuera una maldita sorpresa tan grande?

"Bueno, maldición, y yo aquí pensando que nuestra chica sólo era una pequeña juguetona," se rió y le guiñó un ojo con exageración a Bella. Sentí una ira caliente filtrarse en mi sistema cuando dijo que Bella era nuestra chica. Ella era, es, y siempre sería mía. Antes de que pudiera vocalizar mi enojo Bella se bajo del carro y sonrió dulcemente cuando pasó de mí y se fue caminando hacia James.

Ahogué un gruñido de enojo cuando se puso de puntillas para acercar su boca a él antes de girar la cabeza suavemente para presionar sus labios más cerca del oído de él. Se rió ligeramente cuando él gimió ante su proximidad y comenzó a susurrar de una forma en que los tres amigos de él y yo pudiéramos escuchar sus palabras.

"Aw James, perdón por jugar con tu pequeña polla. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder." Le palmeó la mejilla y se giró hacia mí con un guiño. Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí indulgentemente sabiendo que nada de lo que yo decía la detenía cuando actuaba de esta manera.

Bella se paseo de regreso a donde yo estaba de pie mirándome severamente por un momento antes de fruncir sus enrojecidos labios en un delicioso puchero que puso mi polla erecta contra mis pantalones de nuevo mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que quería hacer con esa impertinente boquita suya.

"Sabes Edward, no es divertido andar caminando con las bragas todas mojadas como las tengo ahora. Francamente es incómodo. Y ya que es tu culpa que yo me encuentre en este predicamento, creo que tú deberías ayudarme a solucionarlo," su voz había tomado un tono más profundo y sensual. Me quede pasmado ante la idea de quitarle en público lo que sabía, gracias a nuestro casi festival del sexo en mi carro, que era una tanga. Mi chica era jodidamente malvada y no podría pedir que fuera de otra manera.

Alzó una ceja retándome cuando no respondí con suficiente rapidez para ella y subió un poco más por sus muslos su vestido ya demasiado corto.

Me moví rápidamente porque sólo Dios sabía que tan lejos iba a llegar con esta mierda si tenía que quitarse sola las bragas y yo estaría jodido si el bastardo de James llegara a ver su culo.

Me puse en cuclillas y deslicé las manos por debajo del borde de su vestido, apenas acariciando su piel caliente con mis dedos. Tuve que apretar el agarre en sus caderas para evitar enterrar mi dedo, o mejor aún, mi rostro, en su resbaladizo centro cuando ella gimió ante el contacto de nuestra piel. Respire profundamente y baje poco a poco las bragas como me había ordenado. Puso las manos en mi pecho para estabilizarse mientras se las quitaba de una patada. La pequeña tanga de encaje rojo golpeo mi pierna y cayó al suelo.

"Está mucho mejor. Gracias, bebé," me dijo mientras se movía experimentando. Me agaché para agarrar las bragas y las metí en mi bolsillo trasero por precaución.

"Eres un chico muy pervertido," se rió entre dientes. Rodé los ojos y abrí la puerta del lado del pasajero para ella.

"Le mostraré lo que es la perversión cuando lleguemos a casa, señorita Swan," me lamí los labios lascivamente cuando estuve dentro del carro.

"¿Es una promesa, señor Cullen?" preguntó tímidamente mirándome a través de sus pestañas.

"Es mejor que lo creas, nena," le dije sinceramente, puse el carro en marcha y salí acelerando del estacionamiento.

Le pedí a Bella muchas veces que se pusiera el maldito cinturón de seguridad y que se quedara en su lugar mientras conducía al límite de velocidad a través de la ciudad apresurado por llegar a casa y a la cama, pero ignoro mi insistencia de que tomara medidas de precaución y se puso de rodillas inclinándose sobre la consola central y comenzó a dejar besitos juguetones en mi cuello.

"¿Quieres que tenga un maldito accidente, Bella?" casi grité cuando su mano apretó mi dolorosa polla a través de la delgada tela de mis pantalones.

"No, Edward, quiero que dejes de regañarme sobre mierda sin sentido y me lleves a tu casa para follarme como se debe," respondió descaradamente sin quitar su mano de mi polla.

Deje el coche en su lugar y estuve fuera y abriendo la puerta de Bella a los treinta segundos de haber llegado al camino de entrada. La arrastre rápidamente por la banqueta a un paso que la tenía casi corriendo para no quedarse atrás.

Solté su mano mientras abría la puerta de enfrente y me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar primero. Encendí la luz del vestíbulo ya que la casa estaba a oscuras excepto por la luz de luna que se filtraba a través de las ventanas de la sala. En su estado no tan sobrio no sabía que tan bien se las arreglaría para caminar en la oscuridad con esas botas del sexo que estaba usando. Agarre su mano de nuevo y la guíe por el corto pasillo hasta la habitación.

Encendí la luz cuando entramos al cuarto y cerré la puerta, presionándola contra ella. Dejo escapar un pequeño gemido cuando engancho su pierna derecha en mi pierna izquierda, su coño se sentía como fuego líquido en mi pierna. Gruñí ante la sensación y envolví sus largos cabellos marrones en mi mano izquierda, inclinando su cabeza y capturando su delicado lóbulo entre mis labios. Chupe por un momento mientras ella se retorcía contra mí, luego la mordí con nada de gentileza. Sus manos encontraron mi cabello y comenzaron a tirar de nuevo de él, su agarre llegaba cerca del límite entre el placer y el dolor, y me tambaleaba en esa imprudencia junto con ella.

"Tengo entendido que me pediste que te follara como se debe, ¿señorita Swan?" Asintió y gimió cuando mis dientes arañaron la línea de su mandíbula, bajando por su elegante cuello y hacia la curva de su hombro. "No puedo escucharte, Bella. ¿Qué dijiste?"

"Quiero," susurro sin aliento, su cuerpo ondulaba bajo mis labios y manos. Pase el pulgar sobre su pecho derecho y lo sentí endurecerse bajo mi toque.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunté con aspereza.

"A ti," replicó, intentando acercarse a mí pero la mantuve presionada contra la puerta y continué asaltando su deliciosa carne con mis dientes y lengua.

"¿Me quieres?" pregunté contra su pálida garganta. Asintió y me reí, alejándome de ella y dándole la vuelta para que quedara de frente a la puerta, sus palmas presionadas contra la puerta. Se veía como una convicta a punto de ser cacheada, aunque una extremadamente sexy. Le moví el cabello hacia su hombro izquierdo y deje suaves besos a lo largo de la parte trasera de su cuello mientras subía y bajaba las manos por su espada desnuda. Sabía lo sensible que era allí y efectivamente, su preciosa piel se erizo.

"Dices que me quieres pero haces mierdas como las de hoy. ¿Qué se supone que debo creer?" pregunté con dureza, antes de hundir gentilmente mis dientes en su cuello. A ella le encantaba cuando la mordía, siseo y arqueo la espalda, sus pechos se aplastaron contra la puerta. Chupe la parte trasera de su cuello, justo debajo de la línea de su cabello. Ella era mía y la estaba marcando como tal. Gimió y comenzó a quitar las manos de la puerta pero las detuve allí con las mías, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo desde atrás. Su culo perfecto se frotó contra mi polla y moría por estar dentro de ella. Pero todavía no podía tomarla. Ella jugó conmigo toda la maldita noche y ahora era mi turno.

Alejé mis labios de su piel y admiré el chupetón morado que había dejado en su cremosa piel. Sobresalía como un anuncio de neón y, maldición, me encantaba. Deje suaves mordidas en su cuello y a lo largo de su hombro, deteniéndome para mover su cabello hacia el otro lado y darle la misma atención al izquierdo. "¿Tienes alguna explicación para eso, Bella?" pregunté hundiendo mis dientes en su piel de nuevo y chupando con fuerza. Ella no respondió, seguía haciendo los sonidos más sensuales conocidos por el hombre, haciéndome desear poder enterrarme en ella y hacerla gemir más fuerte.

"Si no me contestas no te voy a dar lo que quieres, nena. No voy a follarte hasta que no puedas recordar tu propio nombre. Sabes que puedo hacer que eso suceda, ¿verdad?" Suspiro en respuesta y sus manos se flexionaron contra la puerta. "Haré que todo lo que puedas ver, todo lo que puedas sentir, sea yo. Eso quieres, ¿no? ¡Responde!" demandé.

"¡Sí!" gritó, intentando alejarse de la puerta pero la sostuve con firmeza.

"Entonces dime. Dime porque dejaste que James pusiera sus manos en ti. Dime porque dejaste que completos extraños sintieran ese cuerpo, mi cuerpo, en la pista de baile. ¿Quieres que sufra, nena? ¿Quieres que me ponga tan celoso que no pueda ver con claridad? ¿Quieres que pelee con alguien por ti? ¿Quieres que mate por ti?" mi voz era suave mientras susurraba las palabras en su oído, presionándome contra ella por detrás. "Lo haría, lo sabes. Haría cualquier cosa por tenerte, por hacerte mía. Te gusta eso, ¿no, nena?"

"Sí," respondió sin aliento, dejando salir un gemido y lamí su lóbulo de nuevo.

"¿Quieres que me vuelva loco? ¿Quieres que arda por ti?"

"Sí, eso quiero." Su cabeza colgó a un costado mientras seguía lamiendo desde su oído, bajando por su cuello, y regresando de nuevo. Sabía a duraznos y sal, lo cual debería ser una combinación extraña pero en realidad era un sabor embriagador.

"¿Por qué?" solté sus manos y pasé las mías por la curva de su culo, bajando por su vestido y subiéndolo lentamente, dejando a la vista sus muslos. Sentí esa sedosa piel, tan suave como el vestido y reprimí un gemido mientras subía el vestido aún más, revelando la orilla de su delicioso sexo. Toque entre sus piernas y pase un dedo a lo largo de su mojado sexo.

"Joder," murmuró, recargando la frente contra la puerta mientras yo jugaba con ella con mi dedo medio, golpeándolo contra su clítoris, moviéndolo en círculos de la forma en que sabía que le gustaba. Podía hacerla llegar al orgasmo en menos de un minuto si quería pero, ¿Dónde quedaba la diversión en eso? No después de la forma en que se comporto esta noche, ella necesitaba sufrir un poco, igual que yo lo había hecho.

"Necesito una respuesta o me detendré, nena. No quieres que me detenga, ¿verdad?"

"No te atrevas," siseo, girando la cabeza para mirarme mal, sus ojos cafés adrian con fiereza. Dios, era hermosa. Hermosa y frustrante y sexy y exasperante y mía, toda mía.

"Entonces explícate." Deslicé mi dedo dentro de su coño y lentamente lo metía y lo sacaba. Me detuve después de unos movimientos y ella dejo escapar un adorable lloriqueo. "Estoy esperando."

"Porque te pones muy caliente cuando estas enojado," respondió, su voz hervía de frustración y deseo. "Porque cuando me miras a través de la habitación, cuando las manos de otro hombre están en mí, es… no lo sé, es todo. Ya ni siquiera siento su toque, Edward. Te siento a ti; el calor de tu mirada y es como si me estuvieras tocando sólo con los ojos. Mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera ardiendo y todo lo que quiero es que vengas a mí y me marques como tuya. La forma en que me deseas… la forma en que te deseo. Es embriagador, como una droga que debo tener." Comencé a mover mi dedo dentro de ella de nuevo y ella jadeó ante la sensación.

"Sé que sólo bromeabas antes, sobre querer follarme en el escenario con todos mirando. Sé que nunca harías eso, porque esto, nosotros, es sagrado. Pero, ¿Edward?" su voz sonaba sin aliento cuando deslice un segundo dedo dentro de ella y comencé a moverlos más rápido, sus palabras encendían el mismo fuego dentro de mí. Quería follármela, duro.

"¿Qué?" gruñí, moviendo los dedos más rápido.

"Me gustaría que lo hicieras." Gemí ante la imagen de mí tomándola en el escenario frente a una habitación llena de personas. "Te dejaría porque cuando me tocas, nada más existe. No me daría cuenta si comenzaran a cobrar por mirarnos follar. No me importaría si se ponen de pie para darnos una ovación. Todo lo que yo sentiría, vería y escucharía es a ti." ¿Cómo era posible que ella sintiera la misma pasión que yo? El hecho de que lo hiciera me hacía el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

Saque mis dedos de ella y la di la vuelta, estampando mis labios contra los de ella y presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Dio un salto y envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura, los tacones se encajaban en mi trasero pero no me importaba. Quería comérmela justo allí contra la puerta. Pero me obligué a alejarla de la puerta y llevarla a la cama. Me incliné hacia adelante hasta que su culo toco el colchón y entonces me alejé, soltando gentilmente sus brazos de mi cuello. Ella comenzó a protestar pero puse un dedo en sus labios.

"No, amor, déjame demostrártelo. Déjame demostrarte lo que significas para mí, lo que me provocas. Lo que te anhelo. Eres la sangre que fluye por mis venas; eres el latido de mi corazón, el aire que respiro. Eres todo y la idea de perderte me vuelve loco." Se mordió el labio y se estiró hacia mí, sus ojos brillaban con amor. Me incliné y capture sus labios rojos, mi beso era gentil a pesar de la posesividad de mis palabras. Me alejé y enganche sus ojos con los míos. "Te amo. Siempre te amaré. Siempre."

Su mano subió y me puso encima de ella de un tirón, nuestros cuerpos se estrellaron juntos cuando colapsé sobre la cama. Rodamos sobre la cama king size y me detuve en la esquina de la cómoda para evitar caer el piso. Le di la vuelta de regreso al centro de la cama y la miré, su cuerpo estaba extendido a través de la cama, abierto e incitante, listo para mí. Me incliné para besarla de nuevo, con más hambre esta vez y sus brazos se envolvieron a mí alrededor, sus dedos se enterraron en mi espalda en su búsqueda por acercarme más a ella. No era suficiente; nunca lo era hasta que estaba dentro de ella. Solo entonces el fuego se apagaba, pero me encantaba esa sensación, la necesidad que tenía por ella.

Me alejé y agarre el borde de su vestido, el cual se había subido casi hasta su cintura. Su desnudo coño brillaba de humedad y me lamí los labios ante la imagen de ella, tan lista para mí. Tiré del vestido y ella se sentó solo lo suficiente para poder quitarlo, su cuerpo quedo completamente desnudo ante mí excepto por sus piernas, todavía cubiertas por esas botas del sexo. Esas se quedarían puestas. Gemí ante la imagen de ella. Sin importar cuantas veces la viera desnuda, siempre me quitaba el aliento.

Mis labios encontraron los suyos de nuevo mientras mis manos bajaban por su cuerpo, agarrando sus perfectos pechos en mis manos, pasando los pulgares sobre esos pezones rosados. Se pusieron firmes con orgullo ante mi toque y aleje mi boca de la suya para capturar su pezón derecho en ella mientras acariciaba el otro con mis dedos. Dios, ¡su sabor! Renunciaría a la comida, el agua… a todo, siempre y cuando pudiera probar a Bella por el resto de mi vida.

Se movió inquietamente debajo de mí cuando cambié a su otro pecho, adorándolo con la misma atención. Acaricié con una mano su estómago plano, amando la forma en que se curvaba bajo mis manos, trazando con un dedo su cadera antes de moverlo hacia esa entrada mojada que me estaba llamando. Subí mis dedos por su resbaladiza entrada; deslizándolos dentro de ella y sintiendo como mis ojos rodaban a la parte trasera de mi cabeza por el calor apretado y húmedo que me envolvía. No podía esperar para que fuera el turno de mi polla, pero tenía que probarla primero.

Arrastre mi lengua por su estómago, trazando círculos alrededor de su ombligo antes de meterla allí haciéndola soltar un gritito de sorpresa debajo de mí. Sonreí ante su reacción y lo hice de nuevo, esta vez provocando un muy ruidoso gemido. "Te gusta eso, ¿verdad nena?" lo hice de nuevo y sus manos encontraron mi cabello sosteniéndome allí mientras movía mi lengua sobre ella. "A mí también me gusta pero prefiero algo mejor. Necesito probarte, Bella." Se estremeció y me soltó. Sonreí y deje un beso en su cadera, entonces lamí mi camino sobre el hueso de su cadera, bajando por su cintura y finalmente llegando a su coño, donde deje una larga lamida. Esto, justo aquí, era el paraíso. Sería un hombre feliz si tuviera acceso a su coño por el resto de mi existencia.

Metía y sacaba mis dedos de ella mientras chupaba y mordía su coño. Comenzó a gemir de verdad y a retorcerse debajo de mí, sus manos en mi nuca, sosteniéndome en mi lugar mientras empujaba contra mí, follando mi rostro con su coño. Amaba cuando tomaba el control de esa manera y moví mi lengua más rápido contra su clítoris, aplastándolo contra ella y entonces sacudiendo la cabeza mientras me movía firmemente contra ella. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y sabía que no faltaba mucho, así que curve los dedos hacia su clítoris y golpeé el lugar que siempre la hacía llegar a la luna. Grito mi nombre deshaciéndose debajo de mí, su cuerpo convulsionaba mientras lamía y chupaba para llevarla al orgasmo.

Una vez no era suficiente y la hice llegar una y otra vez, usando mi lengua y mis dedos para volverla loca al igual que ella me volvía loco a mi cuando la veía en la pista de baile. Nunca me olvidaba; nunca se olvidaba de lo que yo le podía hacer, sin importar que tanto dejaba que otros tocaran lo que era mío. Nadie podía hacerla sentir lo mismo que yo y era eso lo que me detenía de ir demasiado lejos cuando la reclamaba como mía. Era mi nombre el que gritaba una y otra vez cuando se venía y siempre sería yo.

Me puse de pie y me quité la camisa, sin molestarme con los botones, sólo abriéndola. Se rió cuando me la arranque, la camiseta blanca que llevaba abajo, mis pantalones y mis bóxers la siguieron rápidamente. Me deslicé de regreso sobre su cuerpo y alineé mi polla con su entrada, sonriendo cuando vi esos hermosos ojos cafés nublarse de placer debajo de mí. Me encantaba verla completamente satisfecha, rara vez se veía contenta por completo. Entré en ella lentamente y sus ojos se cerraron mientras se mordía el labio por la sensación de estarla llenando. Envolvió sus piernas a mí alrededor y los tacones de sus botas se presionaban contra mi trasero cuando levantaba las caderas para encontrarse con las mías. Dolía un poco pero también me estimulaba a moverme más dentro de ella.

"Eres mía," le dije, comenzando a acelerar mis estocadas dentro de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron y me sonrió impertinentemente. Me incliné y le borré esa sonrisa con un beso, nuestras lenguas chocaron juntas al igual que nuestros cuerpos lo hacían una y otra vez. Metió el tacón de su bota en mí y eso me tomó por sorpresa. Tomo eso como ventaja y nos dio la vuelta para quedar sobre mí. Todavía estaba dentro de ella y la imagen de Bella, gloriosamente desnuda excepto por esas sensuales botas rojas, subiendo y bajando por mí polla mientras se acariciaba los pechos casi me lleva al borde.

Agarre su culo y hice más lentos sus movimientos. No había forma en que yo fuera a terminar sin al menos hacerla llegar al orgasmo una vez más. La sonrisita estaba de regreso en su rostro mientras me montaba. Puede que haya una imagen más hermosa que ésta en este mundo, pero era incapaz de pensar en algo más al verla mojarse los labios y que su mirada se enganchara con la mía. Se inclinó hacia adelante y me besó, sus duros pezones se frotaban contra mi pecho mientras se movía sobre mí.

"Edward," murmuró, besando mis mejillas y bajando hacía mi mandíbula.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, mis labios estaban sobre su cuello, saboreando la sensación de estar dentro de ella.

"Tú también eres mío." Me reí contra su cuello asintiendo y chupando. Se alejó y me sonrió, pasando los dedos por su cabello mientras sus caderas se movían sinuosamente sobre mí. Agarre su cintura con una mano y use la otra para jugar con su clítoris. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras trazaba círculos sobre su duro botón. Ella comenzó a moverme más rápido así que también incremente mi velocidad.

Sentí que comenzaba a apretarse alrededor de mí y disfrute de la imagen de ella mientras se venía, sus pechos moviéndose hacia adelante, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor bueno y saludable, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Era gloriosa y la sensación de ella viniéndose alrededor de mí fue suficiente para hacerme llegar. Terminé dentro de ella con unas profundas envestidas más y eso pareció llevarla al borde de nuevo porque se apretó alrededor de mí y grito mi nombre. "Edward…" nunca me cansaría de escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios cuando llegaba al placer.

Regreso de su orgasmo con una sonrisa satisfecha y colapso sobre mí; su cabeza se enterró en mi hombro cuando me salí de ella y la envolví en mis brazos. Nos quedamos acostados por un rato, nuestras respiraciones sincronizadas como solía ser. Me maravillé por las emociones que ella provocaba en mí; amor, enojo, frustración, pasión, deseo… siempre deseo. Sabía, sin duda alguna, que siempre lo haría y siempre soportaría cualquier tortura que ella hiciera para atormentarme porque al final, ella siempre regresaba a casa conmigo.

"Edward," susurró, besando suavemente mi oído.

"¿Si, amor?"

"Hay un nuevo club que abre mañana en la noche. ¿Quieres ir?" Sus palabras fueron acentuadas con otro beso y luego unas risitas cuando me giré y la atrape en la cama. Mire su radiante rostro y sacudí la cabeza. Exasperante mujer loca.

"¿A qué hora quieres que este allí?" Sí, era un loco masoquista hijo de perra, pero cuando miraba más allá de eso valía la pena. Entré en ella de nuevo y sonreí mientras me imaginaba lo que pasaría mañana en la noche.

* * *

><p>Hace mucho que tenía ganas de traducir un OS como este (con lemmon) las que han leído mis otras historias se abran dado cuenta de que la mayoría no contienen lemmon, o tienen muy poco, así que no se qué tal me quedo, espero haberlo hecho bien.<p>

El titulo esta basado en la canción "Bad Girlfriend" de Theory of a Dead Man

Ojala les haya gustado chicas, no olviden dejar sus opiniones ;)

Besos

Moni (:


End file.
